


New Music

by Diamond_King



Series: Songs of our Time [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda), Dancing and Singing, Karaoke, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_King/pseuds/Diamond_King
Summary: Yondu and Kraglin want to emberrass Peter, who keeps his cool and goes along. Then other Ravagers join. It's a Singing-/Sing-and-Dance-Contest soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjD6AjqEa38

It all started when Peter went to update his music towards present day and Yondu heard a few certain lines of "E.T."  
So he and Kraglin decided to sing it to Peter ( to emberrass him) but Peter is a jerk and keeps his cool, singing lines himselves.

Their Singing-Contest ( within one song) went like this:

*Music starts*

Yondu :"I got a dirty mind, I got filthy ways,I tryna bathe my ape,ape...The flark's an ape? I'm a legend, I'm irrevent, I'll be referred..."  


Peter :"I'm so faaaaaa-aar up..."  


Horuz (very serious) : "We don't give a Flaaa-aa-rk!"  


Yondu (towards Peter) : " Welcome to the Danger-Zone, step into the fantasy, you are not invited to the other side of sanity. They're callin' me an Alien..."  


Peter (grinning) :" A big headed astronaut..."  


Horuz (also grinning, but towards Yondu) : "Maybe it's because your Boy easy gets ass a lot?"  


Kraglin (towards Yondu) :You're so hynotizing; could you be the devil, could you be an angel?  
_Yondu ( while Kraglin sings) : I may be pretty as..._  


Kraglin: "Your touch magnetizing,feels like I am floating..."  


Yondu :" Leaves my implant glowing..."  


Peter : " _They_ say : Be afraid"  


Kraglin ( towards Peter) :"You're not like the others, **flark no!** , different DNA, they don't understand you.."  


Peter ( towards Kraglin, a little judgemental) :"You're from a whole other world, a different dimension..."  


Kraglin ( towards Yondu, lust in his eyes) :"Your eye hit my eyes ; I'm ready to go, lead me into the light: Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love then fill me with your poison, take me, t-t-take me, wanna be your..."  


Peter ( interrups sarcastically) : "Victim! Ready for abduction!  
**Horuz (growls) : Boy! You're meatstew!  
**

**Yondu: Horuz! *low whistle* Dare to touch my boy, just once...**

Peter (towards Yondu) : "You're so supersonic, got to feel your powers, stunned me with your lasers"

Kraglin ( also tryin' to soothe Yondu) : "Your kiss is cosmic, ev'ry move is magic. You're from a whole other world, no different dimension. Your eye hit my eyes ; I'm ready to go, lead me into the light: Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love then fill me with your poison, take me, t-t-take me, wanna be your victim..."

Peter ( gracelessly interjecting ,shouts) : "Ready for abduction!"

Kraglin ( shaking head) : "Boy, you're the alien, no touch foreign, it's super natural, extraterrastrial.."

Peter ( playfully) : "I know a bar out Mars, whre their driving spaceships instead of cars... _Flark, I lost it_..."

Yondu (quite smug) :"gettin' stupid hah, straight out the jars, pockets on shrek, Rocket's on deck; tell me what's next?

Kraglin (desperate, but hopeful) : Alien sex?

 

Yondu ( first toward his mate, then to Peter) : Imma distrobve, then Imma probe you; See I've abducted you, so **I** tell you what to, I tell you what to do, What to do, what to do..."

Kraglin : "Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love then fill me with your poison, take me, t-t-take me, wanna be your..."

 

Yond does as Kraglin wants and every Ravager, who's been, came for the and after the noise, as well as any other Ravagers flee the Bridge to leave Captain and first mate to do as they please :)

 

 

THE flarkin' END!


End file.
